An Unexpected Rescue
by ri.sparrow.black
Summary: Nobody was safe that year. Nobody.


"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. A poor little lamb, lost and alone. What're you doing out here all by yourself lambie?"

Astoria Greengrass, third year Slytherin, did her best not to cower as Alecto and Amycus Carrow towered over her. She knew it wasn't wise to wander the halls alone, but hadn't thought anything could happen to her on the way to the _library_. Apparently it could and would. Daphne was going to _kill_ her when she found out. The Greengrasses, though a prominent pureblood family traditionally sorted into Slytherin, tended to remain neutral in times of war and conflict, their power and connections making it unwise for any to attempt to harm them for their impartiality lest it pushed them to make a choice _someone_ would regret.

Unfortunately neither of the Carrows were by any means even _close_ to anything resembling intelligent.

"Oh ho, look at that _face_ Amycus. Looks like the baby was up to no good."

Amycus looked gleeful. "Well, you know what we do to lambs that get up to no good girl?" Each of the Carrows grabbed one of her arms, as they leaned forwards so that they were breathing into her face.

"We-" Alecto was cut off by a soft dreamy voice.

"Hello Professors. Did you know you have an infestation of Blubbering Humdingers? I think that might account for the lack of valid information or substance in your classes since the beginning of the year." Astoria could only watch, mouth hanging open most unbecomingly, as Luna Lovegood made her slow, meandering way down the hall. She looked utterly serious, and even a little concerned for the Carrows, who had let go of Astoria and were looking a bit confused. Dimwitted as they were, they probably didn't understand that Lovegood was insulting them.

"You really ought to take a bath you know, and maybe invest in some soap. It's not all that troublesome financially, really, and I would be delighted to lend you some of mine if you feel like you can't afford it. I understand Voldemort's daddy issues make him a really cheap employer, but that's no excuse to short you so. And once you divest yourself of that rank odor, the Humdingers should go away, as they'll no longer be so attracted to you." The Carrows were growling. They may not fully comprehend Lovegood's words, but she _had_ said their Lord's name, and they had the vague suspicion that she wasn't being as flattering as she properly should. Astoria, about to yell at the girl to _shut up_ before she got killed, froze when she saw pale slender hand move, out of the Carrows' line of sight. Lovegood was clearly motioning for her to leave. Her eyes snapped up to meet the other girl's. Those dreamy pale blue orbs cleared for an instant, giving Astoria a brief glimpse of the sharpness underneath. She inhaled sharply. Lovegood knew exactly what she was doing, what she was inviting, and she was doing it for _her_.

Neutral or not, she _was_ a Slytherin.

She ran as soon as Alecto and Amycus' attention turned to the Ravenclaw , but only as far as the niche hidden beneath a tapestry around the nearest corner. She hadn't even pulled the tapestry straight behind her when she heard the screaming begin. By the time the Carrows were done Astoria was bleeding from the half moons her nails had dug into her palms. She heard the heavy lumbering footsteps pass her, but she still waited another minute before slipping out of her hiding place and around the corner.

Luna Lovegood was attempting to push herself to her feet, her face deathly white, as her entire body shook with uncontrollable tremors, the after effect of prolonged exposure to the _Cruciatus_. Astoria hurried forward and slid an arm around the older girls waist, pulling the arm closest to her over her shoulder so she could support her weight more easily.

"You stupid, _stupid_ girl. Why on earth did you do that? Didn't you know they'd torture you?"

Luna had a small smile playing around her lips, though she looked a bit surprised. "You came back. I didn't think you would."

"You daft bint, of course I came back, I never even went that far off. It was the least I could do after you saved me from tortured by getting tortured your self. Why _did_ you do that? I'm a _Slytherin_." And even in the best of times, rare was the person who _wanted_ to come to a snake's defense, let alone actually did so.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with snakes. They're greatly misunderstood, you know. Lovely creatures, actually."

"Uh huh, whatever you-" she was broken off abruptly as Lovegood wavered and nearly collapsed on her. They were nearly around the corner. Astoria made a snap decision, and helped Lovegood into the space behind the tapestry and to a sitting position. "Wait here, okay Lovegood, and I'll go get someone for you." She couldn't be seen taking the girl to the Hospital Wing. It was too dangerous for both of them. She was standing up from her crouch when Luna's hand came up and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Neville. Get Neville Longbottom. Give him this and tell him the fairies say you're good at heart."

Astoria gave a nod and glided out of the space, heading towards the Great Hall, holding the galleon Lovegood had given her in a tight fist. When she finally reached the entrance to the hall, she was dismayed to see that Longbottom was not at supper yet. She hadn't entered the hall, merely peeked in, and no one had seen her, so she simply walked over to a shadowy corner next to the double doors to lie in wait for the Gryffindor.

It was what seemed like forever before she finally saw the broad shoulders and dark hair of Neville Longbottom. He was, surprisingly enough, alone for once. She waylaid him halfway down the grand staircase.

She slid the galleon into his hand and muttered under her breath, "Lovegood sent me."

His brown eyes scanned over her quickly, pausing for a moment on her House badge. He just as swiftly checked the surroundings before turning on his heel with a quiet, "Follow me."

He led her through a couple of the side passages until they were in a corridor where they'd be sure no one would happen upon them, then turned to face her, eyes calm, with the same steel she'd seen in Lovegood.

"Now, Greengrass isn't it? Would you be as kind, Ms. Greengrass, as to tell me where Luna is, and why she sent you? Oh and, why'd she give you this?" He held up the galleon.

"I have no idea what the galleon's about. She told me to get you, tell you 'the fairies say I'm good at heart' and handed me the galleon to give to you. She's a bit incapacitated at the moment. The Carrows got to her."

Neville groaned, running a hand down his face tiredly. "I _hate_ the bloody Carrows. What'd they say she do this time?" He looked up sharply, as if he'd suddenly remembered who he was talking to. "And what's your role in this whole affair? Why are you bothering to come and get me?"

"She, well, I'm, I'm the reason she's hurt. I owe her." Neville's eyes narrowed dangerously at this, so she hurried to explain. "I was stupid, and I headed to the library by myself. The Carrows cornered me. They were about to take me in for a punishment of my own when she arrived. She insulted their intelligence, their ideology, their hygiene, the Dark Lord, and His mental stability. It would have been _brilliant _if not for the repercussions. But we have to go _now_. You can believe me or not, but Lovegood needs help as soon as possible."

Neville nodded in acknowledgement. "Lead on then" As he followed, he asked. "Something I've been wondering. Why is it none of the Slytherins call her Loony anymore?"

"We respect her. She might be odd, but she's not stupid, crazy, or inept. You forget, as a House, we have rather more accurate information than the rest of the school when it comes to certain things… like the Department of Mysteries a year and a half ago." Longbottom didn't look at all startled, and she caught him nodding slightly as if Astoria was just confirming a thought of his.

She stopped him with a light touch on the arm as they reached the tapestry. "Here," she said as she pulled the cloth aside to reveal the girl sitting on the floor. She crouched, stretching out a hand to feel Lovegoond's neck, checking both pulse and temperature.

"Pulse is steady, but she feels a bit hot. And she was under the _Cruciatus_for too long. She's got the shakes still." Now she spoke directly to the Ravenclaw. "I owe you one Lovegood. I won't forget."

Longbottom stopped her before she could walk around the corner. "Come see me Greengrass, if you ever need any help… or even just a friend to talk to." She nodded acknowledgement of his words without turning to look at him, before continuing on her path.

She never took him up on his offer, and none of them ever mentioned what had happened ever again. If years later though, when they met once more at the same school, this time as teacher and parent, both of them were a just a little warmer towards the other than might have been expected for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor with such close ties to the war, especially a Longbottom and a Malfoy by marriage, well then, that wasn't really anybody's business then was it?


End file.
